


Romania

by Rainbowhairdye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, I'm No Good At Tagging, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, different pairings per chapter, different tags/ warnings per chapter, everything NC-17 though, practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowhairdye/pseuds/Rainbowhairdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut-stuff about Charlie's time in Romania. And by that I mean his time working with the ladies, not the dragons.<br/>There is not really a plot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter;  
> \- Underage? They're not 18 yet but they're like 17, so IDK in what country that would be a problem but still...  
> \- Het pairing

## Prologue

“Charlie!” My mother yelled after me but I’d already fled the room. I couldn't care less what she had to say to me, I would be going.  
“Molly, please!”  
“Do not ‘Molly, please’ me, Arthur Weasley!” Mum shrieked. “My son will not be going to Romania!”  

I suppose you can guess who won this argument. Me. After some more quarreling, asking ridiculously nicely and promising to behave, I finally got permission. The job’s great and so are the colleagues, but it gets a bit lonely, alone in a room at night, not being with my family. I never figured myself for a sentimental git. Guess I was wrong.

## #1

“Sit down, please!” Ana said. I quickly sat down on the couch in her small apartment. Seconds later, she sat down right next to me, our legs touching.  
“So tell me, what is a handsome British guy like yourself doing in my beautiful Romania?” She gave me a flirtatious look while running her hand through her long, dark hair. The fingers of her other hand traced lightly over my arm. I felt my muscles stiffen to the touch.  
“On holiday,” I lied smoothly. I had to, she was a muggle.  
“Enjoying yourself so far?” She shot me a quick but alluring smile that revealed her pearly white teeth.  
“Definitely.” I tried to swallow the lump in my throat away. I did not feel at ease in this situation at all. The flirting had me on edge, unsure what to expect, but curious.  
“Do you want to enjoy yourself some more?” She bit her lip, which made me focus on them; rosy, plump and obviously well looked after.  
“Ehm…” I tried but I couldn't say more. First of all, because I didn't know what to say, and second because she pressed her lips against mine.  

My brain short-circuited, my thoughts blurred and I had trouble seeing straight, which gave me no other option but to close my eyes. Ana put her hand against my cheek and pulled me closer. I couldn't move, I could barely even breathe. After a while, I really don't know how long, she pulled away. I tried to control my breathing, and failed. I couldn't help but feel I hadn't performed really well, even though I'd personally liked it. A lot.  
“What’s wrong, honey?” she asked in a sweet voice. Again, I couldn't speak. Her blue eyes locked on mine and she smiled. It was a genuine smile, not intentionally sexy, but real. Friendly. She leaned into me again. Pressing her breasts against me in the process.  
“Was that your first kiss?” I nodded and Ana giggled.  
“Well, let’s practice.” She kissed me again, pulling my arms around her, then putting her arms around my neck. I felt her soft tongue trace the line of my lips, which made me open my mouth a bit. Her tongue slid in and started playing with mine, circling it, teasing me. Her hands locked in my hair as she pushed herself against me. One arm reached to grab her around her waist, grabbing her, holding her tight, unwilling to ever let her go. The other started playing with her hair. Soft moans escaped her throat, one of her hands slid down my neck and she started stroking my chest, pressing her breasts into me from the side, steadily rubbing them against me. Slowly but surely, I felt my jeans tighten. She pulled back, but my arm didn't release her waist.  
“Don’t…” I whispered. She chuckled as if to say, 'I knew you would like it.' She moved away from me only to put one of her legs over both of mine. I was still holding on to her as she straddled me, sitting her arse - which, I realized, was only clad in underwear, since her skirt was too short for her to be sitting on - down on my thighs, just above my knees. Her arms lay around my neck and she was slowly caressing me. My breathing quickened as I saw the intense lust in her eyes deepen even further as she licked her full lips. She tucked her head underneath my chin and started kissing my neck, and I let out a moan at the feeling. It was good, better than that, amazing! Her lips dragged over my neck, slowly, sometimes placing a kiss or softly nibbling at my skin. Ana let out a soft chuckle each time I moaned. I squirmed as her lips traced my collarbone. She kissed her way back up along my throat, following my jawline and nibbling at my ear.  
She then got up, pulled me off the couch and led me to another room – a bedroom. She pushed me down on the edge of the bed and straddled me again, sitting herself a little closer to my body this time, practically on top of my hard cock, which felt rather uncomfortable. I grunted in pain.  
“Can you… Move?” I asked her through my clenched teeth. Ana slowly moved her hips, ground her crotch against mine.  
“Where do you want me?” she asked in a very sexy voice. I shrugged. _Anywhere but right on my cock,_ I thought.  
“I take it this is another first time for you?” she purred, running her hands all over my upper body, down to the hem of my shirt, which she pulled over my head and tossed to the side. Her hands continued their journey. I gasped when her fingers traced softly over my abs. The sensation was unexpected, but not unpleasant at all. She continued stroking me as I answered.   
“Yes,” I said, “I’d never been kissed until five minutes ago.” She pecked me on the lips and got off my lap, putting her feet down in between mine. She got down on her knees.

“How’s this?” she asked. I was petrified, wondering what was going to happen, even though I thought I had a pretty good idea as to what her plans with me were. I didn't mind. Everything she did felt so good, and I didn't want her to stop doing it. Ana’s hands reached up to undo my jeans, running her hands over the bulge in them with care. Another moan escaped my throat.  
“Relax,” she said, but it was impossible. I leaned back, putting my arms behind me on the bed for some support and watched her as she slowly ran her fingers all over my thighs. She then grabbed both my jeans and my underwear and pulled them down. I instinctively lifted my hips as to make it easier for her. My erection felt much less uncomfortable now that it had the space it needed, and I sighed in relief. Ana put her hands around it and started stroking it. Her hands felt amazing on my cock as she stroked and squeezed and I noticed that I was starting to leak pre-come. She saw it too; she gave me a naughty look and licked the drop from the head. I shivered at the sudden wetness, not surprised that it felt good, but amazed that it felt _this_ good.  
“Mmhm,” she moaned, “You’re quite big.” I felt proud when she said that, but the feeling didn't last long as she took it all the way in her mouth in a split-second, sucking hard. I couldn't keep track of the techniques she used, occasionally changing to a different one. She worked it with her tongue, used her hands, sucked softly, hard, pressed her teeth into my shaft carefully and finally; deepthroated me to the point where she gagged on my cock, twice.  To my surprise, I found I really liked the way she used her teeth and the sound of her gagging was almost too much for me, in a good way. When she noticed she had me squirming she settled on a steady rhythm, fast paced and quite rough, keeping her tongue flicking over the head of my cock.  
“I– I,” I couldn't speak but I could see Ana knew what I meant. She reached one hand up and started stroking my lower abdomen, remembering how I'd responded to that particular touch before, while she continued sucking me off. Seconds later, I came. My head seemed to explode, along with practically every other body part I had. The feeling was quite different from any other orgasm I'd ever had before. It was more intense, felt better. Ana continued to work my cock with her hands, which only made the feeling last longer, kept the stars and fireworks racing through me at a ridiculous pace.

She got up, pushed me back on the bed, and kissed me. I could taste the saltiness of my cum and wondered how she would ever agree to swallow that. Ever. It was gross, but strangely hot at the same time. I turned around so she was lying next to me, instead of on top, and she pressed her body hard against mine. I could feel her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt against my bare chest. Then, Ana took one of my hands and guided them down, placing it between her thighs, pushing her underwear to the side.  
“Wow,” I half-stammered, half-moaned, sliding my fingers through her wet slit, utterly clueless. I fumbled around a bit, until I found the spot to make her writhe. It was easy to see that it felt good to her, but I knew I didn't get the rhythm or pressure quite right.  
“It’s going to take practice,” she whispered in my ear while slowly nibbling at my lobe.  
“I have to go back home tomorrow,” I murmured, tone drenched with regret at my weekend being over.  
“Then we’ll skip this part,” she said, “I’m enjoying this either way.” She turned me on my back and got on top again, taking off her knickers, but leaving on her skirt. I tugged the hem of her shirt up, dying to see what her breasts looked like. She’d been teasing me with them subtly, and I wanted a better view.  Ana helped me take it off, unhooking her bra in one movement, and swiftly exposing the beautiful skin of her chest and nipples. I touched them gently, still not quite sure what I should do. Ana moaned and squirmed on top of me. She was straddling me, arse on my abdomen, reaching behind her back to my cock which was, unsurprisingly, hard again. I felt the pressure on my abs decrease as her hips moved back towards my hard prick. Ana moved past my cock, sat herself back onto my legs and reached for something in a drawer of the bedside table. I barely noticed how something slippery and tight wrapped around my erection. 

She let her hand run past it a few more times before pushing the head against her moist entrance, making me gasp. Ana smiled to me as she slowly lowered herself, moaning and closing her eyes. Her face scrunched up a bit, which scared me.  
“Are you alright?” I gasped. She nodded, mouthing the word ‘big’ and pushing down on my hips so I would stay still. I grabbed her hips when she started moving, her walls clenching my cock. My fingers dug into her hips; I didn't doubt that they would leave marks. Her only response was a very content moan. I couldn't think straight, my breathing was heavy and all I could hear were Ana’s moans as she lowered herself onto my cock time after time. I took over a part of her job after some time, thrusting into her as she lowered herself, but I couldn't keep up for long, the feeling was too intense, too amazing. I felt myself grow, and knew she felt it too. Just as I was about to say the words she pressed her lips against mine, sucking my tongue in. I moaned loudly into her mouth as my second orgasm arrived, pressing my hips against her and my prick all the way in until I was empty. She kissed me again, softer this time, but no less passionate.  
“That was good,” she murmured into my ear before sucking my lobe once more, “I bet you’re tired now?” I nodded.  
“I loved it, though,” I panted. "Sorry about those." I traced the red spots my fingers had left in her hips with my hands. She chuckled at the remark.  
"It's fine, Charlie." She made way for the covers, pulling me along by the hand. We crawled underneath the blanket and I cuddled up against her. Ana chuckled, pulling me into her arms, kissing my forehead and telling me good night.

My eyes closed of their own accord, and I let sleep take me.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... more smut I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags/ Warnings:   
> \- Underage? 17/18 relationship... Probably illegal somewhere but not where I come from. Cheers.   
> \- Sex. Duh.

## #2 – In beta

“Thanks for walking me home, Charlie,” she says to him, looking at her feet. Charlie chuckles at her American accent, which he happens to find rather cute.|  
“No problem, Kathy, I had a great time tonight,” Charlie smiles. He steps closer to her and takes her hand. “A really great time.” Slowly, he leans forward until his lips briefly brush hers, softly kissing her, then retreating.  
“D-do you want to come in, maybe?” Kathy says, her cheeks flushed and a faint, nervous smile on her lips. Charlie looks at her in surprise, he did not expect this, especially not from her.

 Kathy was shy, he managed to figure that much during their date, and his hopes of getting laid were gone before they had even finished the main course. He had imagined, instead, a brief kiss, a quick goodnight and a front door slammed shut in his face. To be asked inside by this pretty lady, just eighteen years old and little over half a year older than his seventeen-year-old self… 

He quickly nods and steps into the tiny apartment. There, he presses her gently against the wall for another kiss, getting a much warmer response this time. She then ushers him inside the living room. Charlie carefully takes in his surroundings, as if he expects a dragon to come leaping out of the kitchen. He does not at all feel at ease in the current situation. Katherine asks him to sit down, also offering him a drink. He refuses both, and takes her into his arms, pressing his lips against hers again. His insides are burning with desire, his mouth crashes against hers with fierce passion. Slowly, Katherine opens her mouth to let him in, their tongues dance around each other, searching, exploring, teasing, wrestling. The sensation is unbelievable and Charlie soon finds himself in an awkward situation featuring jeans that are suddenly sightly too tight. His hands grab her hips as he starts pushing her towards the open door which, as he noticed earlier, leads to the bedroom. Katherine pushes against his shoulders, breaking the kiss, and looks at him.  
“No,” she says. “No way.” Charlie wraps his arms around her waist and smiles at her.  
“No way, what?” he asks.  
“I’m not sleeping with you!” Her voice is suddenly loud. “If that’s why you’re here, you might as well leave right now, you fucking perv!”  
“Hey, hey,” Charlie tries to soothe her by rubbing her back. He can see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “I get it, it’s not why I’m here!”  
“You were pushing me towards the fucking bedroom, fucking liar!” She rams a fist into his chest, but it barely hurts him. Two years of working with dragons have made him very muscular.  
“I was never planning on doing anything you’re not up for,” he explains, “I just happen to find snogging more comfortable when lying down, that’s all.” She looks at him while biting her lower lip.  
“If I tell you to stop…” she starts. A smile spreads over Charlie’s face as he presses his forehead against hers.  
“I will stop,” he promises. 

Soft moans escape from her throat as Charlie’s lips brush her neck lightly, indicating that she likes what he is doing. One of her hands is tangled in his hair, pulling him close, the other caresses the back of his neck lightly. Charlie’s hands are stroking her back, occasionally brushing his thumbs along the side of her breasts.  
“Can you let go?” he mumbles. His breath against her skin seems to make her shiver slightly.  
“I don’t want to let you go,” she says, firmly securing him in her embrace.  
“Kath, just my head,” Charlie laughs. Katherine lets go and Charlie turns his head to give her a peck on the lips, then just lies his head down to look at her. Unexpectedly, she ducks her head to start exploring Charlie’s neck. As Kathy does this, Charlie’s mind wanders, and he soon finds himself wondering why he allowed his first time to be nothing more than an ordinary fuck. He thinks about this until Katherine’s lips hit the spot between his collarbones, and he pushes his head back into the pillows and gasps. Her fingers trace along his arm and back up, then down his chest to curl around his waist. She pulls herself close to him but immediately lets go, gasping in shock at the feeling of Charlie’s erection pressing against her thigh.

“I- I...” Charlie stammers, then decides to smile apologetically instead of running the risk of saying something incredibly stupid. Katherine’s next move is unexpected; she pulls herself closer to him and grinds herself against him. He gasps, grabbing at her as she writhes against him, feeling his cock grow harder with every circle her hips make.  
“You’re having fun, aren't you?” she laughs. Charlie nods and says, “What about you?” Kathy giggles and smiles at him.  
“I’ll take that as a yes?” Charlie says as he reaches to kiss her on the lips again. She continues to press against him and he softly moans into her mouth. His hands travel further down and he lightly squeezes her arse. Katherine reacts by gasping in surprise, then going back to snogging him passionately. A couple of minutes go by until Charlie feels that he needs release. He pulls back from the kiss and looks at Katherine apologetically. She stops grinding against him as she notices the way his face is contorted with slight hints of pain.  
“If you don’t want to, I get that, but I’ll have to excuse myself for a minute,” he pants.

“C- can I try?” she asks, not looking directly at him.  
“There won’t be much technique required right now,” he says softly, ashamed, “the thought of you doing it would probably be enough.”  
“Then I can’t really do it wrong, right?” She caresses the side of his face, then traces her fingers down his chest, to his abdomen. His breath hitches when her fingers trace the skin of his belly. Her lips are against his collarbone again.  
“You like that, huh?” she whispers against his skin. Charlie makes a very vague sound, and Katherine seems to take it for a yes.  
“Where’s the shy girl?” Charlie manages.  
“Kinda turned on,” Kathy answers with a devious smile on her lips. _Oh what a good snog can do to people,_ Charlie thinks. Then, all rational thoughts are made utterly impossible by the light touch of a hand struggling with the button of his jeans. Charlie helps her out and Kathy slowly slides her hand down, towards the base of his shaft. Her movements are hesitant by now, Charlie notices, and he reaches down to grab her hand.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks. His voice is faint and he is still panting, but he feels genuinely concerned for Kathy. Her answer is a firm nod. Charlie then lets go of her hand and allows her to explore a bit. His erection, however, is still trapped beneath the fabric of his clothes, which Charlie finds particularly uncomfortable, so he decides to shed himself of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down to his thighs. Katherine seems shocked at the new amount of space to work with, but continues to slide her hands along Charlie’s thigh, his abs, the base of his cock… Kathy turns her head to kiss his neck, and Charlie responds by throwing his head back with a loud moan. She then wraps her fingers around his shaft and starts stroking. He moans, but Kathy somehow seems to notice that she’s not got the technique down completely, and abruptly pulls away her hand. 

“Don’t…” Charlie gasps, “Don’t stop.”  
“I wasn't doing it right,” she says to him. When he looks down to see her face, her cheeks are red and she’s biting her lip. All in all, she’s looking pretty insecure.  
“It was good,” Charlie says as he traces her bottom lip with his thumb, pulling it out from between her teeth. Katherine looks at him apologetically, as if to say: “Not good enough.” Charlie takes her hand and, very slowly, guides it back down to his member.  
“I’ll help you,” he says, and he kisses her lips softly. He puts his hand around hers and wraps it around his prick. He murmurs some very soft instructions into her ear as she allows him to help her and kisses his neck, making it difficult for Charlie to speak rather than indistinctly moan things nobody will ever understand. It only takes him a minute or two before he comes all over his clothes. Katherine giggles at the sight of it.  
“I think I might have to clean this up,” Charlie laughs. Kathy shakes her head and chuckles.  
“Who needs a shirt anyway?” She smiles as her hands reach for the hem of his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head.  
“You don’t,” he winks at her and reaches for her shirt too. She smiles awkwardly while apparently trying to decide whether or not to take it off, but allows Charlie to do it after a couple of seconds. Charlie softly pushes her away and looks at her.  
“Beautiful,” he decides, and kisses her neck while lightly touching her boobs through her bra. Kathy moans. The sound is a mixture of surprise and pleasure, and makes Charlie reach for the back of her bra. Katherine doesn't complain, and allows him to take it off. Charlie is still looking at the beauty that is Kathy’s breasts. Slowly, his fingers run circles around her hardened nipples, trace patterns over the soft skin and after some minutes, he reaches down to take one in his mouth. Kathy’s moans and words become indistinct as Charlie works the sensitive skin with his tongue. Teeth, he notices, are not much appreciated. Charlie slowly moves his hands down to the button of her jeans, but she grabs his hands. When he makes eye contact with her, she shakes his head. Charlie kisses her neck and cuddles closer to her.  
“It’s okay,” he says to her when he sees the uneasy look on her face, “It’s completely fine.” He kisses the tip of her nose and pulls her even closer. They keep still like that for a long time.  
“Charlie,” she says.  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.”


End file.
